


I Remember You.

by WhoDude



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoDude/pseuds/WhoDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara go to the Tardis after the events of "The Name of The Doctor". He is feeling guilty for not remembering her past selves and he decides to talk to her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic, hope you like it! Leave a comment if possible! *-*

After entering the Doctor's timeline, Clara felt exhausted, like she lived a million lives (and she did) in one second.  
By the time they entered the TARDIS, she could already walk by herself, but her head was burning, so many memories, so many lives, so many... deaths.  
"I'm going to my bedroom Doctor, just shout if you need anything."  
"You've already done too much, Impossible Girl." The Doctor replies with painful look on his face.  
He just couldn't understand, how could he have forgotten her? She's sacrificed herself for him so many times and he didn't even remember her. Always the same face, same person, dying over and over again, for him. He couldn't help but feel sad.  
"Oh Clara... my Impossible Girl, you've always been there for me, so many times, risking your life to save mine."  
He was feeling horrible, he didn't know what to do, should he wake her up and talk to her? Should he take her somewhere nice to relax? How could he ever repay her for what she'd done? He decided it was best for him to rest too, afterall, he nearly died, he didn't die a million times like someone else, but he did nearly die.

 

After getting tired of looking for his bedroom and ending up in the console room, he decided to check on Clara. Her bedroom door was open, it was always open. If anything happened to her, he'd run to her as quickly as possible. How can a girl have so many problems in a place isolated from the entire universe? Nightmares, they wouldn't leave her alone.  
The Doctor grabbed a chair and sat by her bed, just watching her.  
"Doctor..... have..... to save.... the Doctor..."  
"I'm safe Clara, thanks to you." He whispered in her ear. Saddly, it was enough to wake her up. She struggled to open her eyes but she did it eventually.  
"What are you doing here?" She slowly asked, she was still very tired, her head was feeling better but it still hurt.  
"I just came to see if you're okay, were you having another nightmare?" He replied, still worried.  
"No..."  
There was a brief silence between them but it felt like hours.  
"Doctor, do you sleep?" She knew it would sound stupid, but she had never seen his bedroom or wherever the hell he slept.  
"Of course i do, why wouldn't i sleep?" He asked very confused.  
"I've never seen you sleeping. Where do you sleep anyway?"  
"I have a bedroom, but the TARDIS won't let me find it."  
Looks like Sexy wasn't as bad as she thought she was.  
"Um... Well, if you can't find your bed you can sleep here tonight. No problem."  
"Are you sure?" He thought it was kind of innapropriate, but he did want to sleep with her.  
"Yes." She said with a smile oh her face. That beautiful smile infected his mind. That's all he wanted, to make her smile.  
So he did, he was right beside her. At the beginning they were in a back-to-back position, but he turned around so he could talk to her, she wasn't looking at him but she was listening.  
"I'm sorry." He said, almost crying.  
"For what?"  
"I didn't remember you, you were there, you've always been there, but i forgot... how could i forget?"  
"Doctor, it's okay, really." She could tell he was crying, he sobbed at least once after every word he would speak.  
"NO, Clara... It's not okay, the least i could do was remember you but i didn't, i... didn't..." He was feeling devastated.  
"Doctor, what matters is that we're here, now, together. You and i."  
He placed his hand on her stomach to pull her in for a hug, her back against his chest.  
She placed her hand on top of his, holding it tight.  
"I..."  
"Shh." She interrupted him. "Remember this, okay? Just this, this moment, when we're together and nothing can separate us."  
"Do you feel safe?" His voice sounded a lot better now, stronger.  
"Doctor, i don't want you to think that i don't feel anything less than safe when i'm with you." She managed to make him feel happy again, and that made her happy, they were both smiling.  
"Thank you Clara, for everything."  
"No, thank you."  
She quickly turned around and kissed him. Everything felt so right.  
"Clara..." He was starting to blush.  
"Shh, we'll talk about it in the morning, i'm very tired." She was almost laughing.  
"Alright then, good night, Clara."  
"Good night, Doctor."

He was holding her tight, he didn't want her to slip away, not again. He was in peace when she was with him and he was glad she felt safe with him.  
She was just perfect. Perfect in every way for him. His Impossible, yet Perfect Girl.


End file.
